Purchase ordering systems typically involve a purchaser submitting a purchase order to a supplier who determines what quantity he/she can supply. The supplier responds with a purchase order confirmation confirming the quantity that he/she is able and willing to provide according to the purchase order terms. If the supplier responds with a confirmed quantity that is different than the originally requested ordered quantity, the purchaser must determine how he/she will make up for this shortage (deviating quantity) and whether to proceed with the purchase order. Typically this determination has required the purchaser to search other reports and databases in order to determine which options are available resulting in a less efficient purchase ordering system.
The present invention presents an innovative method for addressing this problem by providing dynamically determined availability for a product and/or service with a deviating quantity along with the purchase order confirmation in order to facilitate the purchaser's decision regarding how to respond to the supplier.